


Voluntary Restraint

by joidianne4eva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's always known what Jackson needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntary Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts).



> Massive thanks to el_gilliath for beta'ing. This one's for you

Danny had always been there for Jackson, it’d been that way ever since they were kids. Because for someone so smart Jackson was remarkably dense when it came to certain things.

Like the fact that Jackson didn’t seem to understand that he didn’t need to work so hard, push himself so far, be perfect just to get the attention he already had. Or the fact that Jackson didn’t realize that Lydia wasn’t the stupid, shallow girl he’d cast her as, she’s not the damsel to his hero; she just cared too much to take the spotlight away from him. But that’s one thing that Danny was actually glad Jackson hasn’t realized.

The other thing is that Jackson…..Jackson seems to have the annoying ability to find and infiltrate almost every dangerous situation in close proximity.

Danny hadn’t even given much thought to the fact that Jackson had come to school smelling like Derek Hale. A small part of his mind had sat up and taken notice but he knew about the whole thing that was going on between Scott, Stiles and Derek and the less said about that the better.

The wolf families in Beacon Hill tended to keep to themselves, it was a lesson Danny had learnt at his father’s knee.

It wasn’t until his pack explained exactly what had happened that he realized that he might have given Jackson a bit too much leeway, but Danny’s always been there for Jackson, he'd always known exactly what Jackson needed even when the other teen had been too addled to figure it out for himself.

He glanced down at the floor to where Jackson was bundled up, muscles pulled taught by the ropes that bound his arms behind his back. Pink lips stretched around the bright red gag in his mouth and Danny can just about see the vibrator that had been placed within him as preparation, its constant hum just present beneath Jackson’s whines.

A part of him had known this would happen because Jackson never knew when to leave well enough alone.

He hadn’t been happy with just being made into a wolf by Derek Hale, something that still rubbed Danny the wrong way. No, Jackson wanted to be a proper part of the pack, he wanted more acknowledgement not realizing that there was no way he could surpass Stiles’ position, not without being sent to another pack…..not without being sent to Danny’s pack.

He sill didn’t get how the hell Jackson had missed the fact that Stiles and Derek had been banging like rabbits, hell the two smelt so alike nowadays that it usually took visual confirmation for Danny to be sure of which one he was sensing.

But somehow Jackson had missed it, thinking that Stiles’ position had just been one of respect, respect that he had wanted.

Danny doesn’t really blame Jackson for the misunderstanding since he hasn’t grown up listening to werewolf lore.

Stiles’ is a white alpha, his place in the pack is at Derek’s side and that would never change and Jackson needed to find his own place, his place at Danny’s side, where it has always been. 

Maybe its all Danny’s fault, after all he hadn’t been clear with Jackson about what he wanted….what he needed but this time he was going to show Jackson exactly where he belonged.

Danny stooped before Jackson and the teen’s wide eyes flew to his face; tear filmed even though Jackson has yet to shed any.

“You probably don’t even know what’s going on, do you Jacks?”

Jackson shook his head furiously, pleading gaze locked on Danny’s face.

Danny inhaled slowly as he felt his wolf shift beneath his skin; he knew his eyes were glowing blue from the way Jackson started. The teen’s shoulders drooped as his eyes flickered to the floor and the motion was all wolf…pure submission and Danny fought the urge to bare his teeth in triumph.

He didn’t. Jackson was scared enough as it was and he doesn’t want Jackson scared. He wanted Jackson to want him, to need him like he knows Jackson needed him.

He lowered himself from the crouch to his knees, reaching beneath Jackson’s body palming the base of the boy’s cock where it was flushed an obscene red against the ring they’d slid on him.

Jackson shivered and yelped, the sound muffled by the gag in his mouth and Danny cooed at him, rubbing his free hand against Jackson’s tense muscles.

“It’s ok Jacks.” He whispered “They didn’t explain this to you, did they?”

Jackson made another muffled sound and Danny sighed slumping into a cross legged position.

“See you were part of Derek’s pack.”

Jackson’s eyes flew back to Danny’s face at the words.

“Yeah.” Danny confirmed “The point is Jackson, what you wanted to be in Derek’s pack wasn’t exactly what you thought it was.” Jackson made a curious sound and Danny grinned at him “Stiles is Derek’s mate and you tried to challenge that so you were cast out of their pack.” He explained.

Jackson shivered, whining deep in his throat. Wolf misery bleeding through the human form and Danny exhaled slowly, soothing a hand against Jackson’s face

“Jacks, Jacks, Jacks,” he murmured, eyes closed as he gathered his thoughts. “I’m not explaining this right am I? It’s not that Stiles is better, it’s that Stiles suits Derek better.”

Jackson cocked his head at that, staring bleary eyed at Danny.

“See the wolf has one mate, no matter how you look at it there’s only one person for us, human or wolf and Stiles is Derek’s but you Jackson you belong to somebody. You have belonged to someone before you even realized it.”

Danny held still as Jackson’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Yeah Jacks, you’ve always been mine, you just never noticed.”

The scent rolling of Jackson was confusion, want, need and Danny slid closer.

“Jesus, look at you.” he murmured, watching intently as Jackson’s face flushed and he averted his eyes. “So pretty Jacks, so damn pretty. All those times in the locker room, walking around in that damn towel. You don’t know how much I wanted to…” he trailed off, because that wasn’t here, or now.

Reaching out he pulled Jackson closer to him, ignoring the teen’s startled yelp. Trailing his fingers along Jackson’s thighs he smirked when Jackson tilted his head, neck bared.

Danny nuzzled the pale stretch of skin as his hand slid down Jackson’s hip, tapping his fingers lightly against the vibrator inside the young wolf’s body…his mate’s body.

Jackson arched into him, head flung back in abandon. Begging with every inch of his frame and Danny bit the expanse of skin lightly.

“Just like that babe.” He whispered pushing the vibrator deeper into his mate’s body and watching through hooded eyes as Jackson writhed “You don’t need to try with me Jackson, I’ve always wanted you, the real you.”

Jackson pulled back, large eyes watching Danny intently.

“I’m gonna take the gag off and you need to tell me yes or no. It won’t stop me from trying again but I want you to want this Jacks.” Danny told him as his fingers traced the lock behind Jackson’s head, opening the buckle he watched as the gag fell away leaving Jackson’s lips swollen.

“Please.”

The word had been so quiet that even Danny’s enhanced senses had almost missed it. Jackson’s eyes were glued to Danny’s, the fear obvious in his face and Danny blanketed the boy’s body with his own as he stripped away the other restraints that his pack had placed on him.

“You’re mine Jacks.” Danny confirmed and the tension bled from Jackson’s frame as he slumped into Danny’s embrace.

Danny smiled as he pressed a kiss to Jackson’s bowed head. After all he’d always been there for Jackson and he’d always known what Jackson needed.


End file.
